


The Difference Between One and Seven

by jellyjeilly



Series: Jei's Short Fic Collection [6]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Gen, platonic, semi canon based on Byungchan food truck and VICTONies visited Seungwoo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Tentang Seungwoo yang baru menyadari betapa berbedanya satu dan tujuh dalam hening
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Everyone
Series: Jei's Short Fic Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165664
Kudos: 5





	The Difference Between One and Seven

Rasanya aneh ketika Seungwoo memasuki ruang tunggu yang disediakan pada saat sesi pembuatan MV dari album solonya. Ruang tunggu yang biasanya terasa sempit, karena ada tujuh orang yang harus berbagi ruang, terasa kosong, meskipun sebetulnya luas ruangan tunggu itu tidak besar-besar amat. Dingin dan senyap, pikirnya saat menarik kursi dari meja rias dan mendudukinya, berbeda dengan keadaan ruang tunggu yang biasanya riuh dan hangat. Seungwoo mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan sebelum menghela napas cukup panjang. Ini terlalu sepi.

Tangannya bergerak membuka aplikasi  _ chatting _ dan menggulirkan layar di  _ tab  _ beranda, mencari satu ruang obrolan grup, barangkali ada notifikasi yang tidak terasa olehnya, tapi nihil. Pembicaraan terakhir hanyalah pesan Seungsik pada Hanse soal kepulangannya ke dorm yang berakhir hanya dibaca saja oleh yang bersangkutan.

Seungwoo nyaris melompat dari kursi saat kru pengambilan gambar memanggilnya. Dia tak tahan dengan ruang tunggu yang kelewat sunyi.

***

Biasanya, ruang tunggu grupnya selalu dipenuhi teriakan tertahan dari Sejun, Seungsik dan Subin, saat ketiganya sibuk bermain game di ponsel masing-masing, atau Chan yang sibuk melontarkan maaf berkali-kali akibat menari terlalu bersemangat di dekat pintu, membuat para  _ stylist _ dan kru, kesulitan untuk masuk tanpa menabrak Chan, sedangkan Byungchan dan Hanse biasanya tertidur dan mengadu suara, soal siapa yang dengkurannya paling keras. Atau kadang jika cuaca dan kondisi hati keduanya cukup cerah, keduanya sering berbicara serius di pojok ruang ganti, mengobrol entah apa sambil sesekali memainkan gawai masing-masing.

Kalau situasinya bukan pengambilan gambar di stasiun televisi, keadaannya berbeda lagi. Kursi-kursi diletakkan berhimpitan dengan meja sementara tikar dengan pemanas digelar di atas lantai, lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut. Pengambilan gambar untuk MV biasanya memakan waktu lama dan bergantian, jadi mereka sering melakukan ini supaya semua member dapat cukup beristirahat selama pengambilan gambar. Rasanya aneh ketika Seungwoo merebahkan diri di sofa untuk beristirahat sejenak, bukannya tidur berhimpitan di atas tikar, mencari hangat supaya bisa lelap sebelum gilirannya diambil gambar tiba. 

Terlalu hening bagi Seungwoo untuk melewatkan waktu jeda diantara pengambilan gambar, seorang diri di ruang ganti. Dirinya menggulirkan layar ke ruang obrolan grup yang berisi member dan manager grupnya, kemudian membuka catatan, meneliti jadwal member lain hari ini. Seungsik dan Sejun mungkin sedang berada di gym, Chan mungkin sedang berada di studio latihan, Hanse kemungkinan sedang  _ thrifting _ dengan adiknya, Byungchan sudah sibuk syuting drama bahkan dari sebelum matahari terbit. Satu-satunya yang terlihat tidak sibuk mungkin adalah Subin. Adik paling kecilnya itu biasa melewatkan waktu dengan bermain  _ game _ kapanpun dia sempat dan waktu kosong tanpa jadwal seperti ini, pasti membuat dirinya berada di depan komputer lebih sering dari biasanya. Seungwoo kemudian menekan tombol telepon pada profil kontak Subin. Ditunggunya hingga operator mengumumkan bahwa panggilannya tak terjawab, dan Seungwoo mengulangi panggilan hingga tiga kali. Tiga kali tanpa ada jawaban dan Seungwoo harus kembali mendistraksi hening di ruang tunggu dengan menyumpal telinga dan memutar lagu keras-keras.

***

Mereka baru bisa mendapat jeda istirahat yang agak panjang saat suhu udara Seoul sedikit lebih sejuk daripada siang tadi. Kebanyakan kru memilih meninggalkan lokasi pengambilan gambar untuk bersantai sejenak, berharap kepala mereka mendapatkan sentuhan angin dingin demi ide-ide segar saat pengambilan gambar berikutnya. Seungwoo pun begitu. Dia memilih untuk berkeliling lokasi, saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang amat, sangat mencolok. 

" _ Food truck _ ," gumam managernya, "tau 'kan dari siapa?"

Ada hangat yang terasa meluber di dadanya, kala kakinya semakin mendekati truk makanan tersebut. Senyum yang tadinya dikulum semakin melebar hingga terlihat agak mengerikan, agak mirip Joker, Seungwoo mengakuinya sendiri, tapi dia tak peduli. Byungchannya, yang selalu dia manja, mengiriminya truk makanan berisi kopi dan camilan. Byungchannya, yang selalu menghabiskan uang yang dia punya untuk barang-barang incarannya, kini malah menghabiskan uangnya untuk menyenangkannya. Untuk meyakinkan Seungwoo bahwa dia mendukung kegiatan Seungwoo sepenuhnya meski tak bisa secara langsung. Matanya memandang sayang  _ banner  _ yang diletakkan tak jauh dari truk makanan, kemudian menyentuh potret Byungchan hati-hati seolah yang ada di hadapannya adalah Byungchan yang asli. 

Seungwoo mengeluarkan gawainya dan memotret  _ banner _ dan foto yang ditempel di konter truk makanan, sambil tak lupa memesan segelas kopi dan beberapa camilan untuk dimakan. 

Padahal bukan Byungchan yang membuat semua kopi dan camilan ini, pikirnya saat mengunyah  _ churros  _ yang ditaburi gula palem, tapi kenapa rasa kopi dan  _ churros _ nya paling enak dari semua kopi dan  _ churros _ yang pernah dia makan?

Seungwoo memutuskan untuk mengunggah selfienya yang berlatar truk makanan dan serta tak lupa menge- _ tag _ Byungchan di Instagramnya. Dia sedang mengambil kotak camilannya yang kedua saat notifikasi masuk ke Instagramnya bahwa Byungchan me _ repost _ Instastorynya. 

"Makan yang banyak," tulisnya disertai dengan emoji hati berwarna merah. 

Seungwoo tersenyum lagi, Byungchan akan senang setengah mati jika tahu Seungwoo menghabiskan tiga dus camilan dari truk makanan yang dikirimnya.

***

"Hyung, maaf tadi ga keangkat," kata Subin sambil menyedot kopinya antusias, "aku lagi ngambil makanan."

"Iya, gapapa."

"Lagian impas 'kan. Hyung juga ga angkat telepon aku."

"'Kan hyung lagi syuting, Subin."

Subin memberikan cengiran khasnya sebelum mencomot ayam goreng yang dipesan sebagai camilan malam. Di sebelahnya ada Seungsik yang masih mendiskusikan adegan yang diambil sebelum jeda istirahat dengan manager, sementara Sejun sibuk mengunyah  _ churros _ nya yang kelima. Chan yang sudah datang ke lokasi sejak petang, tidur-tidur ayam di sebelah Seungwoo, sesekali menggumam tidak jelas dan terlonjak saat Sejun dan Subin mulai membuka aplikasi  _ game _ mereka, berseru keras tiap salah satu menemui kekalahan. 

"Sumpah deh, gue mau tanya, lu semua kesini niatnya cuman mau ngambil jatah kopi sama cemilan gratis 'kan?"

"YAIYALAH!", keempatnya berseru kompak sampai Seungwoo melongo karena Chan yang tidur-tidur ayam juga ikut berseru.

"Ya kali gue melewatkan kesempatan untuk ditraktir Byungchan, meski sebenernya dia nraktir elu. Enak banget lu dikasih makan satu truk penuh," sahut Sejun, yang menyambar es kopi Chan yang tak tersentuh.

"Konsepnya ga gitu, Hyung," Subin memutar mata, disusul cibiran Chan, "pecinta gratisan emang."

Seungwoo ikut memutar mata. Ruang tunggunya yang tadinya hening, kini menjadi sedikit lebih berisik, sampai-sampai manager perlu memperingatkan mereka untuk memelankan suara. Harusnya dia merasa agak kesal karenanya, tapi Seungwoo merasakan hal sebaliknya. Dia cukup senang karena lima dari tujuh sedang berkumpul disini, mengusir hening yang menganggunya sejak tadi. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari tadi.

  
  
  


**Sese :** Byungchan, gue mau dong dibeliin es kopi se truk. 

**Byungchannie :** Ngomong sama tangan gua.

**Byungchannie :** Gimana @me, enak?

**Me :** Enak. Kayanya yang paling enak selama aku minum es kopi dan makan  _ churros _ .

**Sejun :** licin bener tuh mulut.

**Subin :** Abort mission!!! @seungsik @chan

**Chan :** wkwkwkwkkwkwkw

**Seungsik :** *emot senyum kebalik*


End file.
